choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Elijah Greene
Elijah, a character in the Open Heart series, is an intern at Edenbrook Hospital. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1, but his name is not revealed until Chapter 2. Appearance Elijah has brown eyes, short black hair and dark skin. He keeps himself clean-shaven. His "outside" clothes consist of a muted olive green shirt under a purple sweatshirt jacket hoodie. At the hospital, he wears the standard blue scrubs. He uses a wheelchair. Personality Elijah is quite a fun person. He is always seen to be cheerful and happy, which is an extreme contrast to that of his situation being in a wheelchair. After going through an experimental surgery to save his life when he was younger, he decided that he wanted to be a doctor, to pay it forward and push the boundaries of standard medicine and invent new ways to save patients. Even though he is accustomed to being in a wheelchair, he is insecure about it in regards to romantic relationships. He doesn't want his partner to give up doing certain things or become resentful because of his limitations. Chapters Open Heart Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Doctor Is In * Chapter 2: Code Blue * Chapter 3: Hanging in the Balance * Chapter 4: Dolores * Chapter 5: Relief * Chapter 6: Housewarming * Chapter 7: Patient X * Chapter 8: Make-Believe * Chapter 9: The Pita * Chapter 10: Risk and Reward * Chapter 11: Whatever It Takes * Chapter 12: Panacea * Chapter 13: Admission * Chapter 14: Triage * Chapter 15: Hearing Impaired * Chapter 16: The Curious Case of Dr. Banerji * Chapter 17: The Oath Relationships Your Character You first meet him during orientation. In Chapter 2, you get to talk to him alone when you end up in the same hall as him, not knowing where you are. He is glad if you admit it since he got lost as well. The two of you bond immediately. He makes several references to Harry Potter when you are around ever since you told him during orientation that you are currently staying in a closet under a staircase. In Chapter 5, you have the option to kiss him if you are wearing the premium outfit. Phoebe Phoebe lives in the same apartment complex with him and your friends. They first meet in a hallway. You tell him that she was definitely flirting with him. In Chapter 8, he invites her to hang out with him and your friends at the Boston Common. In Chapter 13, you have the option to encourage them (for diamonds) to improve their relationship. Dr. Harper Emery In Chapter 12, to pull Dr. Emery away from Declan, Elijah tells her that Dr. Mirani needs to see her. When questioned about it in Chapter 13, he tells her that it wasn't your idea, it was his idea. He thought Dr. Emery needed to be rescued. Gallery Other Looks Elijah Casual.jpg|Casual OHElijahFullView.png|Full View Miscellaneous MeetEdenbrook'sresidencyinternsOH.jpg|Elijah & the other Interns (sans MC & Sienna) ElijahonOHusesWheelchairConfirmation.png|Elijah being on a wheelchair confirmation Trivia *Elijah is the first wheelchair-bound character in the Choices franchise. The other one being Alma Velasco from Mother of the Year. *The reason why he doesn't want to stay in his former place is because he's afraid the old elevator will crash one day. *The name Elijah if of Hebrew origin and means "Jehovah is God" or "my God is Jehovah". *Playing catch with his dad was one of the few sports he became good at. *If you wear the premium outfit and kiss him on the cheek, he will confirm that he is single. *It is revealed in Chapter 8, that he was born with chronic spinal cord damage, which was potentially fatal. His parents paid for experimental surgery that saved his life, but it bankrupted them. Part of him feels guilty about it. *In Chapter 9, it is revealed that he went to the University of Chicago. *In Chapter 4, he reveals that he's never thrown a party before. *In Chapter 4, he also said that his parents made him apply to schools close to where they lived. *Standing in the Intern rankings for the Diagnostics Team fellowship: **Week 1: 10th (Chapter 6) **Week 2: 13th (Chapter 7) * In Chapter 16, if you choose to wear your hospital scrubs or your (premium) doctor outfit to the hearing, he will mention that you are going to make him cry. He only cried in Star Trek 2: Wrath of Khan and Avengers: Endgame. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Open Heart' Characters Category:Doctors Category:Playing Cupid